


I've got two left feet, but I'd still dance with you

by lucyycx



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyycx/pseuds/lucyycx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Simple Things" by Nappy Hair.<br/>Inspired by http://25.media.tumblr.com/fab49b23ae50c0545fc0129d817ceb87/tumblr_n2ez0kujEg1qb5c2jo3_500.jpg</p>
<p>My first fic, hope you like it. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I've got two left feet, but I'd still dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Simple Things" by Nappy Hair.  
> Inspired by http://25.media.tumblr.com/fab49b23ae50c0545fc0129d817ceb87/tumblr_n2ez0kujEg1qb5c2jo3_500.jpg
> 
> My first fic, hope you like it. :)

As he laughs at Steve's comment, he edges closer to Steve. Clint opens his mouth, but his comeback gets stuck in his throat as he gets lost in Steve's stormy blue eyes, the crowd around them forgotten. Clint’s eyes flicker down to Steve’s lips and back up, eyes widening as he sees Steve’s eyes dilate in desire.

Clint swallows around the lump in his throat, watching as Steve’s teeth catch onto his bottom lip. He finds himself leaning closer to Steve, like a moth attracted to a flame, but Steve’s hands tighten around his biceps, stopping him.

Seeing Clint’s body fill with tension again, Steve desperately wants to kiss his worry lines away, but remembering they’re still in public, he compromises, murmuring, “Later.”

Clint feels his heart flare with hope - he knows he’s grinning like crazy, but he doesn’t care.


End file.
